September 19
by cosyrosy
Summary: On a hill, there was a tree, under its shade is where, Draco and Hermione meet again after the war. "Are these for me?" asked Hermione holding at the bouquet of roses, she smelled them. "It wouldn't be for anyone else" answered Draco. A oneshot story. Inspired by the song "Lovesong" sang by The Cure. Adele also made a cover for that song. Enjoy the story :)


It was a sunny afternoon, when Draco Malfoy stepped out of his Bugatti. He brought a bouquet of red roses with him. He walked on the green grass, and followed the small brick road that led him to the top of the hill.

On the hill, there was a tree, and under its shade was a small bench. He straightened out his tux and sat. Looking around he saw no one, just the green grass and his car below him.

A beautiful day indeed, the cool breeze made him smile. The clouds scattered in the sky. It was a perfect day.

"You should stop coming here " said a voice.

Draco smiled.

"He might see you, you know" said a voice behind the tree

"Finally came on time Granger"

Hermione Granger sat beside Draco. She wore a baby blue summer dress, with her wavy hair down. She smiled at him.

"Are these for me?" asked Hermione holding at the bouquet of roses, she smelled them.

"It wouldn't be for anyone else" answered Draco, as he closed his eyes and rested his head with his hands behind his head.

Hermione smiled again

"It was a day like this" muttered Draco

"What are you talking about?"

"The day you punched me"

"Oh" whispered Hermione, she felt a bit embarrassed, but then said "Well you deserved it! You bloody tricked Hagrid that you were hurt"

"I was a git then"

"Haven't changed a bit in my opinion"

Draco looked at her, he removed his sun glasses.

"You use muggle things now?" asked Hermione, who took his sunglasses and tried it on.

"You haven't changed a bit Granger, still the same little girl you are" said Draco

"Is that an insult?"

Draco laughed a little. Hermione noticed fine lines were creeping around his handsome face. He looked like he hasn't had a good sleep for a long time.

"Is there something wrong Draco? You look a bit tired"

"It's just work" said Draco as he kept on smiling

"Work? Do you know what that means? You don't work Draco, you let them work for you" said Hermione

Draco laughed again. "You give me too much credit Granger. I'm just self-employed"

"You run a bloody Mafia, Draco. You call that self employed?"

Draco smiled, he looked away. "I hear Potter's doing well in the Ministry. Chief Auror"

"Yes, I've heard" said Hermione. There was a brief pause.

"Draco..." she said

He looked at her, "Yes Granger?" he said smiling

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?"

"You've asked me that a hundred times" said Draco rolling his eyes, as he faced her.

"Well you never admitted it, and I swear I caught you staring at me three times" she said teasingly

"That's not true Granger" said Draco in a serious tone of voice

"I saw you! There was no one else there behind me and-"

"It wasn't just three. I lost count staring at you"

Hermione slapped his shoulder

"Ow... Granger!"

"I hate you Malfoy" said a blushing Hermione

"Do you?" said Draco teasingly, as he looked closer at her, his nose almost touched hers.

They both burst into laughing, she blushed while he laughed like a thirteen year old.

"The amazing ferret" she said shaking her head.

"The know-it-all" he replied

Draco stood up. He opened his palm to her, "Speaking of the Yule ball, we never got the chance... Would you like to dance?"

"But there's no music?" said Hermione took his hand and stood in front of him.

"We'll make our own" said Draco as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulders. Draco never felt so calm, her touch relaxed him. He closed his eyes, as he held her in his arms.

"I missed you" whispered Draco

"I know..." she answered

They danced under the setting sun. The red-orange sky above them, she looked into his eyes.

"I'd never thought you... Felt like this Draco"

"There are some things you don't know Granger, and I am one of them" he looked down at her still smiling as they danced.

"I do not know everything Draco-"

"But I was a fool, and I still am. A fool for you" admitted Draco.

"Draco-"

"Granger, you will always be the girl I never had"

Hermione beamed at him, her eyes became teary and nose went a bit pink.

Draco could feel his tears coming, but no, never would he do such thing.

"You're beautiful when you're angry or crying" he said

"Draco..." she said looking in his eyes. "You have a wonderful heart, and I wish the world could see what I can see in you"

Draco stared at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't do something to scare her.

"It's almost time" she whispered as she hugged him again, and continued to dance. "Just a little bit more" begged Draco, as he held Hermione tighter.

"Draco.. When you think a bushy haired girl, who used to have front teeth like a beavers, a girl who thinks the library is a sanctuary, who thinks a book is the most wonderful thing ever invented. If you think a girl like that would never want your heart... Think again"

She kissed his cheek, as a tear drop fell on Draco's cheek.

The cold wind went against his face, he felt the air was forcefully on to him, as if someone was hugging him so hard. He realized, he was alone.

He looked down and saw her name beneath his feet;

"Hermione Granger-Weasley

A daughter, a best friend and a loving wife"

R.I.P September 19, 1979 - December 25, 2005

The bench he sat on was a few steps beside her grave. Draco took her bouquet of roses and placed it above her name. Another bouquet was also there, it was Tulips. It was probably from Ron.

With one last look and a heavy sigh, he turned his heel and started to go back down the small brick road. With every step he took, his heart became heavier and heavier. As he got in the car, he saw his reflection on the window. It has been fifty years since Hermione's death, and to her eyes, he was still the same Draco she saw before the accident. But in reality, Draco was an old man. His blond hair is white but his heart still felt the same for Hermione. She appeared every year on the 19th of September. And every year he would visit her, he would forget everything he owned, just not September nineteen.

- Flashback-

"Hermione!" shouted Draco as he caught her in his arms.

"FOLLOW HIM!" shouted Draco at his right hand man, "I WANT HIM ALIVE BLAISE! ALIVE!"

A shocked Blaise Zabini stared at Hermione for a moment. Then ran and followed the other men. Draco knelt on his knees, with Hermione in his arms.

"Draco..." she whispered

A pale Hermione was in Draco's arms, with blood gushing out on the left side of her waist. A dagger pierced through her back.

"Stay with me Hermione" whispered a desperate Draco. "I got you, I got you" he said repeatedly as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll take you to St. Mungo's-"

"No Draco, I won't make it-"

"NO GRANGER, You listen to me!-"

"No Draco, we both know...the dagger has... poison. Draco... take care of Rosy and Hugo for me" whispered a breathless Hermione.

"No, no, no, no! Granger!" Draco shouted as he hugged her tightly, his hands filled with blood.

"Promise me Draco, you'll take care of them"

"I promise Hermione, I promise" said Draco tearfully, he was shaking with rage. He apparated with Hermione, they appeared in front of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"A Slytherin is always a Slytherin" whispered weak and chuckling Hermione.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME GRANGER!" he said as he ran into the hospital carrying Hermione.

"You never listen to me..." she said as she closed her eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! Granger! You bloody Mudblood wake up! GRANGER!"

A flock of healers came to him and took Hermione to the room.

"Please wait outside" said a female healer.

Draco was standing outside the room, Hermione was laid on the bed, and she looked as if she'd been petrified.

"KEEP HER ALIVE OR NONE OF YOU WILL SET FOOT OUT OF THAT ROOM!" demanded Draco as they shut the door behind them. Draco was pacing outside the room, a few minutes later. Blaise arrived.

"WHERE IS HE BLAISE?" shouted Draco

"Potter got to him first. Weasley killed him" said Blaise who stood in front of Draco.

"I WANTED HIM ALIVE! ×%$# YOU ZABINI! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING YOU'RE TOLD TO DO?" shouted Draco

Blaise went silent.

Draco stared at his friend, he was so angry he couldn't help himself. Draco's famous temper is on himself again. For a moment he closed his eyes, and looked at Blaise calmly.

"Who was he?" asked Draco

"One of the Dark Lords servant during the War. We still don't know his name"

Draco kicked the bench beside Hermione's door.

"I told Potter to finish them all. No questions asked, just kill the bloody bastards" he said angrily. "Go help Potter clean this up. Use our men. Use all of our power. Ronald Weasley cannot go to Azkaban" ordered Draco, whose hair was a mess, he was sweating from anxiety.

Blaise nodded, and left the corridors. Draco stood outside the door.

One of the head of the Healers came out.

"I'm sorry mister Malfoy-"

"No! Don't you dare say-?"

"We did all we can, there is no antidote for that poison. I'm sorry mister Malfoy"

Draco couldn't hear anything after the Healers words. His ears went deaf, and mind went blank. All he knew was to run to her side. His tears were ready to fall; he looked at the only girl he ever loved. She was as pale as she was petrified in their second year. He grabbed her to his and brushed her hair with his right hand. "No, Hermione... Don't"

The saddened healers left the room. His tears started to fall one by one, he was uncontrollably shaking. He started to cry like no Malfoy ever did. His wail echoed the whole corridor.

"NO! GRANGER! NO! YOU CAN'T! NO!" He begged.

He held her so tight; he never wanted to let her go. He buried his face in her brown hair, his lips brushed her cheek..."You are the reason why I decided to help Potter during the war. Because that day in Hogwarts, the day you punched me Granger, was the day I realized... I love you"

The door of the room opened.

Filled with tears, a shocked Harry Potter was standing at the door. While Ronald Weasley was kneeling on the floor.

-The end-

*Thank you for reading this. It's just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
